Stay alive
by XTroyellaX123
Summary: The gang are on a field trip to the woods for a camping trip. they suddenly find out they have to try to survive!
1. Trailer

**They were all best friends, all six of them were almost inseprable at times**

_Shows Sharpay, Gabriella,Taylor shopping in the mall, buying clothes_

_Shows Troy, Chad, Ryan playing golf on the golf court_

_switches to all six of them bowling and having a good time. _

**That is until their class has to go on a field trip to the woods **

_Shpws Ryan staring at Sharypay who's looking down at her new shoes_

"Ryan! Why didn't who tell me that we were going to the woods!"

_Shows Taylor Looking around the woods and shos chad glaring at her_

"I like it, it's good to get fresh air!"

**What happens when they discover this is no normal camping trip**

_Shows Ryan looking into the woods, and squinting _

"Guys there's something out there!"

_Shows Troy and Gabriella holding onto eachother Gabriella looking scared_

"Ryan nothing is out there. Nothing is going to happen!"

**Will they be able to get home to Alburqure alive?**

_Shows Chad punching Ryan in the face_

_"_Now she's gone! Dead No more Taylor Thanks to you!"

_Shows Gabriella and Sharpay crying under a tree _

"I wish I knew if Troy were ok. Sharpay if we don't get out of this you always were my best friend"

"You too"

**Starring: **

**Zac Efron as Troy Bolton **

_Shows Troy kissing Gabriella and looking into her eyes_

"It'll be great baby. Just you and me and everyone else who ahs to go on this stupid trip!"

**Vanessa Anne Hudgens as Gabriella _Montez_**

shows Gabriell smiling at Troy

"I love you too Troy Bolton"

**Corbin Bleu as Chad Danforth**

_shows Chad glaring at Taylor as they stare into the woods_

"This Suck monkey anus!"

**Monique Colemen as Taylor McKessie **

_Shows laughing at Troy and chad as they both try and set up the tent_

"How many boys does it take to win a basekball game? Two,but it takes one girl to set up a camping tent."

**Lucas Grabriel as Ryan Evans **

_Shows Ryan rolling his eyes at Sharpay _

"I told you too be smart about what you wear!"

**Ashley Tisdale as Sharpay Evans **

_Shows Sharpay tripping on her heels _

_"_Ryan Daddy will not approve of this!"

**Comming soon....**


	2. Fun night out!

**Hey guys it's been forever! I'm gonna start uploading again! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

"O.k. So what do you guys think of this one!" Sharpay asked as she struck a pose for her friends. They were at the mall trying on clothes and the 'Blonde One" as Chad calls her, was stressing over finding a new shirt and some pants for some reason. Her appearance fits her attitude. Rude, but kind. outgoing, but shy. She knows what she wants, and she won't stop until she has it. Sharpay is a very very pretty young lady. She has blonde hair, brown eyes, fair skin, and she loves pink and shopping! And her dog boi.

"Shar! Everything you trued on looks great!" Taylor half shouted. "But I would go woth the third one." she finshed calmly. Taylor was beautiful. She had dark chocolate skin, big brown eyes, dark hair and a gorgeous face, along woth an amazing smile. Sharpay smiled and got dressed, then she paid for the two outfits she liked the most.

"Hey Tay what time are you supposed to meet the boys at the bowling alley?" Gabriella, their Latina friend asked. She was the youngest of them all. She had every trait of her mothers. From her smooth olive skin to her almond shaped, chocolate, brown eyes. She also had beautiful chocolate brown wavy hair to go with her exotic complexion. Taylor looked at her and then her phone.

"At 4 O'clock," she replied, and looked at Kelsi who was about to speak.

"We still have time for one more store. Then we can head to Sharpays and getting ready," Gabriella exclaimed. "And then we can all have the sleepover we've been waiting for." Taylor Chimed.

"I'm glad too!" Sharpay said with a smile.

"I can't wait!" Beamed Kelsi. "I've been waiting forever to do something with you guys again!" she said. It's true they had all been busy with school work and relatioships that they hadn't hung out as a full group in about two months

"I missed hanging out with you and the boys. I mean sure me and Chad to don't get along very well, but I mean I think we will all have a great time tonight." Sharpay said as they walked toward the Ecko Red store. **(dont own.) **

"Fore!" Zeke called as he tried to get the ball in the little hole, but surely, like the guys expected, missed... again. "Nice try buddy," said Ryan, Sharpays twin, as he patted him on the back.

"Man, what time is it?" Troy Bolton asked his Afican American friend Chad. Troy Bolton... some say a legend, but not to his firends, family, and girlfriend. His basketball skills, chesnut brown hair, tan skin, and rockin' body, is what makes him so sexy. But it's his blue eyes, that capivate most people. That's only thing people used to see until his love, Gabriella came along. She helped people see him for him, and he was grateful for her.

"It's 4 O'clock." Chad said to his friend. Chad Danforth, Troy's brother since pre- K. He knew everything and anything about Troy Bolton. It's always been them together until the end and that's how they want it to stay. Chad is famous for his smile, his brown eyes, and most of all the bushiness ontop of his head. Everyone seems to love his hair and that includes Chad himself.

"Weren't we supposed to do something at four?" Zeke asked himself. The four boys stood there trying to think of what it was they were supposed to do.

"I can't think of anything." Chad said as he set up another shot.

"Me niether," Zeke chimed.

"Probably wasn't imporant," Ryan added.

"Yup. Anyway, what do you think the girls are doing?" Troy wondered to his friend Zeke.

"They're probably sitting there watching little soapoperas and crying over how sweet it would be if everything was filled with joy and the colour pink," Zeke said with a fake gag.

"Yeah, you're right," Troy chuckled.

"Where are they?" Sharpay asked her friends.

"Relax Shar. They'll be here ok?" Gabriella said, although she knew they probably forgot... again.

"That's it! Taylor, you're the only one who knows how to get chad what to do! Call him!" Sharpay demaned.

"O.k. O.k.! Sheesh!" Taylor said grabbing her phone. "A girl gets some new pants and she turns all bossy," she commented as she dialed Chad's number.

"Hello?" Chad answered.

"Hi, Chad," Taylor said.

"Hey, babe," he replied.

"What are you doing?" she asked, trying not to sound annoyed that he and the boys most likely forgot.

"Playing golf with the boys," she rolled her eyes. "What are you doing," he asked.

"Oh, well you see the strangest thing happened. you see my friends and I went to the mall today and went shopping, then we came back to Sharpays house to get ready for this thing that's supposed to be happening tonight." She said, hoping that maybe he would catch her drift.

"Oh, well, what thing is that?" Chad asked.

"Ugh! Chad! You and the guys were supposed to get us to take us the freakin' bowling alley, and then we were all gonna sleepover at Sharpay's house!" Taylor yelled at him though the phone. Sharpay and Gabriella just shook their heads.

"Oh..." he said.

"Yeah, 'oh' dumby!" She said angry.

"O.k. we didn't forget we got a uh... a... an um... we got a flat tire on the way there." She just sighed. He really thought she was stupid. "Yeah... A flat tire and.. Troy yeah, that's good," she heard a voice say that sound like Ryan."Troy had to change it out, but don't worry we're back on the road and we'll be there in fifteen minutes! I love you bye" The he hung up. Taylor put her phone in her pocket and groaned.

"When are they ever gonna learn." she said has they sat and waited for the boys.

"Tay... I don't think they ever will," Kelsi said.

**six hours later **

"That was fun!" Troy said as they all sat in Sharpay living room.

"Yeah, it was. We couldn't wait to hang out with you guys tonight!" Gabriella said looking up at her boyfriend. He smiled and kissed her.

"All right break it up you two! I think we should all watch a movie and go to bed." Taylor suggested and they agreed. Soon they were all watching Transformers and fell asleep not long after.

* * *

**First Chapter! Hope you guys liked it! Next it will be better!**


	3. Senior Trip

**Hey guys another chapter! I hope you guys like it!**

"Right here, Right now. I'm lookin' at you and my heart loves the view," Gabriella sang as she grabbed stuff from her locker. "Cause you mean everything." she heard a voice sing with her, and two strong arms wrap around her.

"Right here I promise you somehow. Tomorrow can wait for some other day to be. Cause' Right now there's you and me." Troy smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Hey, Troy," she and turned in his arms.

"Hey baby. How are you on this beautiful morning," he asked with a smiled on his face.

"I'm actualy pretty good, I really don't wanna go to Darbus though... she scares me,"she pouted. Troy laughed and kissed her pouted lips.

"Come on Brie it won't be that bad. Besides we're gonna find out about our Senior Trip today anyway, and I'll be there." he said trying to cheer her up, and he smirked when he saw her smiling.

"That's my girl," he said, and he took her hand so they could walk to homeroom together.

"By the way you played very well last night, my big super star," Gabriella flirted to Troy. Troy smiled and kissed her forehead.

"It was Now or Never," he said with a smirk.

****

"Class, settle down! I know we are all still excited about our wildcats top-to-bottom Championship!" Ms. Darbus stated, referring to the previous nights game.

"That would be back-to-back Ms. D," Chad corrected and stoped playing with his ball as she passed him.

"Whatever the case, it was a Grand Slam, Well done!" she said to chad, and continued. "Moving on! I'm sure you are excited about hearing about your Senior Trip. However, I have an important annoucement reguarding your... Fun." she said.

"This year the schools funding went to charity, as most of you, who contributed, know... So unfortunately the Senior Trip has been... changed to an outdoors activity... camping!" she said.

"Camping!" Chad, Troy, Zeke, and Jason said in unison.

"Yes, now..." Sharpay, being the girl that she is, inturrupted the Drama teacher.

"Wait, wait, wait... you... you mean camping as in like trees, and sleeping in a tent, and... and bugs, and bears, and snakes!"

"Oh my!" Troy said and everyone laughed.

"Yes, Sharpay!" Ms. Datbus said, and sharpay just groaned.

"Now as I was saying... Here are the forms and if you don't want to go that's understandable. But we will need at least 6 of you to go, in order for this Trip to even happen." Ms. Darbus said, and then the bell rang.

"I expect to see the slip by tomorrow! The Trip is this Friday!" Ms. Darbus called.

****

It was now lunch time and Troy, Chad, Ryan, Zeke, Gabriella, Taylor, Sharpay, and Kelsi were alll sitting in the theater room discussing the trip.

"Well, I think we should all go! It's your last trip together!" Kelsi said as her friends were all gathered around her and fussing about it. Gabriella however, broke the ice.

"Hey, Hey!" she called but they all continued to talk about they couldn't do it."You guys listen up!" she said louder and all eyes were on her. "Kelsi's right... we should do this," she said looking at everyone.

"This our last chance to something together. All of us, something really fun," she stated.

"Oh, Whoopie!" Sharpay sacastically. "So, what do you say Wildcats?" Gabriella asked, hope gleaming in her brown eyes. "No!" came there reply. Gabriella forwned and looked at Troy with desprate eyes.

"Troy," she pouted. He groaned, he knew he could never say to her.

"Im in!" he said loudly and everyone sighed, knowing they would all give in sooner or later, and everyone looked at him. "It'll be fun." he said to convince everyone. Gabriella smiled and hugged him then kissed his cheek.

****

That night Troy and Gabriella were sitting in Gabriellas room on her labtop looking at the campsite they were going to with their friends.

"Hmmm... White woods huh?" she read and heard Troy laughing. She looked at him confused.

"White woods... get it I mean it'd be better if it were Morning wood but it;s still kinda fun cuz it's White woods." Gabriella looked at him and blinked twice.

"Anyway," she turning her attention to the screen again. "This looks pretty, and there are some beautiful campsites there too," she said.

"Yeah, do you really think we'll have fun?" he asked. Gabriella shrugged. "I just thought we should all be together one last time," she said to him.

"It'll be great, just you, me, and everyone else who has to go on this stupid trip." he siad kissed her.

"That wasn't nice Troy," she said when they pulled away.

"You're right. I love you Gabriella Montez." he said looking into her brown eyes.

"I love you too Troy," she replied looking into his blue eyes. They started to kiss passionately.

"Make love yo me Troy. I need you too make sweet, sweet love to me." she moaned as he sucked on her neck.

**SEX SCENE!**

Troy took off her short, along with his own and moved toward her breast. "Mmmm, Troy, take it all off," she moaned. Troy smirked at her and took off her bra and then moved to her skirt. His eyes went wide when he saw no panties.

"wow baby, that is hot." he said and kissed her lipps then her neck andher left nipple before taking as much of her boob on his mouth and sukcing.

"Oh. god Troy! mmmm," she moaned, trying to keep quiet.

"Baby, I thought you said your mom was out," he said as he stripped his pants and boxers.

"She is, I'm just trying to be... oh! Careful," she moaned loudly and he put a finger into her opening.

"mmm, your so wet baby!" he said as he inserted another finger.

"oh, yes Troy," she moaned, and she felt him suck on her right nipple, and go down to her pussy.

"baby, you have the most beautiful boddy ever, and I love the smell of your juices," he said and he gave her clit a sharp lick and then he inserted his tounge into her tight hole.

"Oh, Troy! mmm fuck! yes!" she moaned as she felt his tounge get deeper, and deeper. Then he felt her juices on his tounge.

"Tastey, " he said and kissed her. Troy then thrust himself into her causingher to scream in pain and pleasure.

"Oh, wildcat! move!" she screamed. Troy pumped into her harder and harder. his balls were slapping against her ass.

"gabby1 You feel so good!" he moaned as he went faster. "Yor so wet and hot," he said and moaned more as they came at the same time.

"I love you Gabby," he said and kissed her sweaty forehead.

"I love you too Troy," she said laying her head on his chesta nd falling asleep.

* * *

**Thats the end of this Chapter! Review!**


End file.
